


car crash

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: bad metaphors and pure anger





	car crash

i'm not a fucking car crash

i'm not mangled metal and bone fragments

it's been almost a year but my wounds are open as ever

you can't post shit and say it was just an accident

that's not how it fucking works

how can one accidentally press post

accidentally tell me that nobody wants me here

accidentally tell me that i'm supposedly better from this

in another life i got better from this

this isn't that world

now i wear my anger and call it ownership

it's really just protecting myself

nobody can hurt me like that again 

i refuse to break twice

i am more than a fucking accident

i am so much worse

contemplate this: the reason i hate you doesn't need to be debunked, dissected, dissolved

you said horrible things to me

it's that fucking simple

forgetting isn't a fucking excuse go back and read it they're still up on this goddamn website

i have every fucking right to my hate

**Author's Note:**

> i just need the thoughts to go away  
> trauma sucks


End file.
